


Round 2

by CorellianSea



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Begging, FTM!Luke, Fingering, M/M, a small cum fetish yet again, han really likes eating luke out srry, luke is still a slut, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorellianSea/pseuds/CorellianSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Han is a huge pervert.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round 2

**Author's Note:**

> Just contributing. A quick drabble. Kinda.   
>  Just so you know, Luke's transition is FTM. Hormones, chest done, no lower half done.

Luke whimpered loudly when he felt Han tense against him harshly, body going rigid as he released inside of him. The feeling hot liquid flooded his insides and overflowed as Han rode out his orgasm by continuously slamming back inside the tight, wet heat that was his lover. The younger felt his body jerk and arch against Han not a second later, mouth open in a soundless scream as his own release shook his body, the familiar wetness painted between his legs. Wrapped in each other's arms, they took a moment to rest before Han lifted his head and met Luke's loving gaze. Han peppered kisses in the crook of Luke's neck when he felt like he had fully come back to reality, and the blonde shifted slightly while under him, doing his best to stifle giggles as Han began to purposefully aim for his ticklish spots on his neck. With his near death grip now removed from the sheets, Luke's hand came up to wipe away beaded perspiration that gathered on his forehead before his lanky arms rose to bunch his hands into soft brown hair, pulling Han into a loving kiss after hours, and probably, their last round of lovemaking.

The kiss felt languid as they melted into it. The emotions they were unable to articulate, feelings they had trouble processing, the love they both knew they had for each other were acutely present and oh so strong. For once there was no rush to this. Their little vacation from the Alliance was well-rewarded it seemed. Finally, they were able to take their time with each other, unlike what they usually dealt with. A quick rendezvous to catch up or eat, frantic lovemaking when they were spared at least an hour from work, stolen kisses away from prying eyes and or pathetically longing looks toward one another. If they even managed to be on the same planet for more than a day, there was no doubt they would be found rolling on the crisp sheets of Han's cot at some point.

The younger man pulled away first and brushed sandy blonde hair from his flushed face before smiling at his lover.

“Did it hurt?” Han asked, quietly.

“Nah. You actually let me adjust this time. I bleed half the time because you're too impatient.” Luke smirked at him before mewling when Han finally pulled out. The older man was seconds away from giving into his exhaustion, ready to flop over next to Luke and welcome sleep. However, he really couldn't resist watching as his release spilled from the swollen pink folds in waves. The ex-smuggler opted for settling on his heels to get a better view. An exasperated scoff sounded in the air shortly after Han decided to be a pervert again, but it went unnoticed as Luke lifted his legs with an amused smile. The blond’s hands hooked underneath his knees to help spread himself wider, knowing that Han would appreciate the sight. After all, Han never failed to tell that to him no matter how Luke was presented for him. A few seconds dragged into a minute, and soon enough Luke was doing his best to ignore the growing embarrassment as his breathing regulated, realizing all that Han was doing was just staring like an idiot.

“...Stop staring like that.”

He gasped when he felt warm callused fingers press lightly on his clit first before traveling lower and lower. A quick upward swipe of his index finger left Luke whining again. Han was unintentionally succeeding to push back in the cum that managed to escape from him with every small stroke. “Ngh… H-Han.. Come on...” he stuttered before fingers plunged even deeper, swirling the cum so it coated his walls thoroughly. Luke soon surrendered and relaxed his frame, letting Han do as he pleased. Han wouldn't listen this time- not that he ever really did in the first place, but it was a little more justified this time from just how entranced he was from the sight of Luke. After a lingering silence settled, save for the heavy breathing, he pulled out his digits and smeared the semi-clear substance against plump, red lips before grunting softly at the pink tongue that darted out for a quick taste. Luke looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

Han indulged Luke with a lazy grin, always eager to please. With a gentle pat, he signaled Luke to let go of his legs and rest them on the bed before moving between his knees. The younger found himself gripping the sheets below him again as he felt teasing breaths against his groin, eyes tearing from the frustration, he bucked his hips up a little with a grunt. 

"Ah, ah," Han rung, looking up to blue eyes. 

Luke rolled his eyes and made a point to buck his hips again before a gasp escaped him. Fiery warmth ignited in his chest and his lower half grew ablaze as Han thrust his tongue inside him, tasting his and Luke's release. Han's upper lip caught and rubbed against Luke's clit as he tried to position his head a little better for easier access. The boy's hand tangled in brown hair all over again as he moaned, arching his back when Han's tongue dragged up to his clit with practiced ease. With a few flicks of his tongue, he had Luke whimpering hoarsely, and judging by how his legs were twitching spastically beside him, he wasn't far from begging now. Han tried to ignore his clear discomfort from how his erection was being crushed from the position he was in to focus more on Luke, and he was rather successful after a quick shift to the left to alleviate the pressure. Not a second was wasted as he dove back down to wrap his lips around Luke's clit, relishing in the squeal from sudden stimulation as he laved at it. 

"A-Ah, Han. Han, please… _More._ " The younger cried, tossing his head back as his free hand came up to tease a nipple on his chest, "Please... Lick my pussy."

Han visibly shivered as he looked up to meet the gaze of Luke. Face flushed, lips swollen, blue eyes looked jaded from the pleasure. Luke looked absolutely wrecked already. The brunet groaned at the words, so much for this being the last round.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I am very sorry if I had offended anyone with my tags. I was not sure how to tag this story. The blood from was from the rush of consensual excitement btw


End file.
